


The Snow Prince

by Hetalia1912



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Small Town, Alternate Universe - Snow Queen Fusion, Blizzards & Snowstorms, Elemental Magic, Fairy Tale Elements, Frostbite, Hypothermia, M/M, Snow and Ice, Strangers to Lovers, Work In Progress, Yesung-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:21:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23725234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Kim Heechul/Kim Jongwoon | Yesung
Kudos: 1





	The Snow Prince

**9:20 PM**

_Where am I?_

All he could around him was nothing but white for miles. _Why did I come out here in the first place?_ He wondered. _God I'm such a idiot for coming out here._

He doesn't even remember when the weather had gotten this bad. _Where did this blizzard come from?_


End file.
